Video games may take place in a virtual space. The virtual space may be hosted over a network, such as the Internet, to client computing platforms used by users of the video game. In some implementations of video games hosted over a network, the video games may be referred to as online games. In some implementations, a virtual space may be hosted locally at a client computing platform. For example, the client computing platform may be a gaming console (e.g., XBOX, PLAYSTATION, etc.). The virtual space may be provided to users through local hosting at the client computing platform. Information used to host the virtual space may be information that is local to the client computing platform (e.g., via a game disc, cartridge, memory card, etc.). These types of games may be referred to as console games. Users may participate in the video games by controlling game entities (e.g., a virtual character) in the virtual space. Activity of the user in the virtual space may be monitored and/or stored by the system hosting the virtual space.
Physical environments, such as theme parks, may include attractions available with the environment. Users present in the environment may perform activities such as attending attractions, going to different locations within the physical environment, purchasing real-world goods (e.g., toys, food, etc.), and/or other activities. The activities of users in the physical environment may be monitored, gathered, and/or otherwise stored by technologies present in the physical environment.